


It's Snow Laughing Matter

by DatGirlSuzie



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Party, Cooking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Sex, OC/OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/pseuds/DatGirlSuzie
Summary: Dante and Markus are making food for their Christmas party when they have a LOT more guests coming over
Relationships: Dante "Antigen" Lancaster/Markus "Dunkelheit" Schulz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Siegemas_2020





	It's Snow Laughing Matter

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Siegemas 2020 writing event. The prompt was:  
> “You invited over HOW many people to the holiday party?!”
> 
> Check out DualRainbow.tumblr.com for more info about the event
> 
> Dante is my own OC and Markus is by twitter.com/BanditDraws

_Bzzzt._

Dante’s phone goes off for the fifth time in a span of thirty seconds. Normally he would check, but the dough that coated his hands prevented him from doing so. Markus had been teaching him how to cook some German pastries over the past few days to prepare for the Christmas party. A party that was happening tonight. It was all hands on deck. Both Dante and Markus were rolling out dough while Scribbles — much to Markus’ discontent — picked the music. Yes, it was just a random Holiday pop song that the dog kept clicking the restart button on whenever it neared the end, but it made him happy.

“I swear to God, if I hear those chipmunks sings about Christmas one more tim-” Markus’ rant was cut short by another series of buzzes emanating from Dante’s phone. He let out a mixture of a sigh and a laugh. “You can go check that if you’d like.”

“You sure?” Dante felt bad, especially since he was normally on his phone and wanted to spend this time with Markus.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll finish up these two sweets and then put them in the oven. Besides, it seems like whoever is texting you really wants your attention.”

Dante set down the small blob he had been working on — he wasn’t nearly as good at forming the shape as Markus was — before quickly rinsing off his hands. Right as he was about to pick up Markus tapped his shoulder and held up a horribly disformed pastry. “This one looks like Scribbles!”

“Wow. If he could understand you, he’d eat your shoes.” He gave Markus a playful nudge before picking up his phone. Thirty seven messages. Unlocking his phone, Dante’s brain drowned out Markus’ response about ‘the demon dog being already fluent in English,' because when he looked at the texts, they weren’t just from one person; they were from thirty seven different people.

The first one was from Monika and it was just a quick ‘Thanks!’ to his message that it was ok if she invited more people to the party. She said she knew some people that were alone for the holidays and thought it would be best if they joined as well. Dante, not being a horrible human being — and also wanting to improve his _strained_ relationship with the rest of the base — said yes. A response he didn’t think much on until now.

Elias messaged next, saying he was excited for tonight. Then Marius who said he would be running a bit late. Dominic’s response followed with a “tell your boyfriend his motorcycle looks like a child’s toy”. The messages that came after Bandit’s worried him. Julien had messaged a heart emoji and a “thanks for inviting me”. So did Gilles. And Gustave. Panic filled Dante’s body as he realized that almost everyone in the base had texted him to confirm they were coming to the party. Even Glaz, who Dante knew despised Markus because of the whole ‘gadget incident’, appeared to be coming. Oh. And one text from Scribbles’ veterinarian saying that his appointment on Monday was confirmed.

“Ok! We’re all done with the cakes! Now, who were the texts from?” Markus’ voice broke Dante out of his trance.

“Oh, just the vet saying Scribbles is all good for Monday.” Dante nervously tapped his phone on the counter, trying to think of a way out of the situation. It’s not that he _didn’t_ want everyone to come to the party, it’s just that it was supposed to be a small event with the Germans and him. Something small and cozy between friends. Not a large event with dozens of loud — and if not naturally loud, loud when they’re drunk — operators who certainly wouldn’t leave by eleven.

“Really?” The doubt was evident in Markus’ voice. “Let me guess, it was Dominic. He’s probably horny again and wants more of last time.” He gave a small wink before pulling Dante closer. “But he won’t get it. Tonight, you’re mine.” Markus gave Dante a small kiss on the nose. Whatever hope Dante had that Markus wouldn’t be that suspicious was killed with the next sentence that came out. “No, but seriously, who was it.”

“Do you know how much more flour we have?” Dante deflected. Markus squinted at him but responded.

“We still have a lot left. Why?”

“How many kilos did we use for the cookies?”

“About one” Markus was squinting even more now.

“And that was for… six?” Dante knew the jig was up when Markus’ expression towards him turned to stone.

“Dante, what did you do?”

“Well, it’s not what _I_ did.”

“Who did you invite?” Markus put his arms on Dante’s shoulders.

“ _I_ didn’t invite them.”

“Oh my God.” Markus ran his hand through his hair. “I can’t believe you”

“What!” Dante tried to defend himself. “I just want the record to show that _I_ , specifically, did not invite them.”

“Just tell me the truth. Who's is coming tonight.” The serious tone and look that Markus was giving him dissuaded him from making a ‘you, if you play your cards right’ joke.

“Olivier, Gustave, Julien, Jordan, Jack, Eliza, Elena, Craig, Meghan…” Dante trailed off when an exasperated Markus who had sat down on a chair next to the counter put up his hand.

“You invited over HOW many people to the holiday party?!”

“Thirty six, in total? I think?”

“Thirty six!” Markus’ voice raised an octave Dante didn’t know it could reach. “Jesus fucking Christ, Dante! How could you?”

“Like I said, _I_ did not invite them.” Maybe this wasn’t the perfect time, but Dante thought that clearing his name early on would help any later discussions.

“The party is in four hours!” Markus started pacing around the room, as he normally does when stressed. “We only have food for six. And you invited thirty!”

“Thirty six.” Dante responded quickly. It was important to get the facts right.

“Not. Helping.” Markus glared at him as he articulated each word. “Well, I guess I know what we’re doing for the next few hours.” As he said this, Markus hastily put his apron back on.

“You know, on the bright side, now we don’t have to worry about what all our friends are doing for the holidays.” Dante moved dishes over towards the sink and started to wash the bowls, knowing they'd be put right back to work. “Well, we kind of do since we’re going to be kicking them out of the house at eleven, but still.” Markus rolled a few more pastries out before responding.

“Yeah, I mean it will be fun to see everyone relaxed. We don’t have enough time to chill, especially with the increase in White Mask activity.” Another tray was placed in the oven. Dante put down the bowl he was drying and gave Markus a kiss on the cheek.

“Imagine what we could do if we had more free time.” He gave Markus a wink.

“Imagine if you didn’t invite thirty more people to our party.” Markus nudged Dante playfully. “Now, let’s get this done quickly so we can have some fun before Monika arrives thirty minutes early like we both know she will.”


End file.
